typingfandomcom-20200215-history
The Super Incredible Heroes, The Red
Fun in the during...The Super Incredible Heroes, The Red & Blue Rangers. A Pressing Engagement * At the Youth Center, Jason attempts to break Bulk's benchpressing record, only to be repeatedly distracted. Rita comes up with a plan to divide and conquer the Rangers, by splitting them up during a battle with the King Sphinx monster. I, Eye Guy * Billy helps his young brainy buddy Willy with a Virtual Reality device for the Angel Grove science fair. Willy's intelligence and lack of self-confidence entices Rita, as she schemes to capture him and use his experiments for evil. The Eyeguy scopes the boy out, but fails to see the Rangers coming. Peace, Love and Woe * Billy bumps into a brainy girl named Marge, and the two hit it off immediately. But Rita's ally, Madame Woe, mistakes Marge for a Power Ranger, and captures her. The actual Rangers come to her rescue, but can they save her or will Billy remain dateless for the upcoming dance? To Flea or Not to Flee * While Ernie's Youth Center and Juice Bar is going out of business, a stray dog wanders in, and gives Jason a rash! It's not ordinary rash, but an infection by Rita's newest monster, the Fighting Flea. Can the Rangers find a cure for this itchy menace? Grumble Bee * For the first time in his life, Billy gets a "B" on a test in school! He's devastated as a result, which once again provides inspiration for Rita. She has Finster create a Grumble Bee monster to attack, exploiting his "B" grade dismay. With the rest of the team tied up on the basketball court, can Trini help Billy overcome his self-doubts? The Power Stealer * The Ranger teens head yet another clean-up drive in Angel Grove Park. Lord Zedd sends down the Octophantom monster, who siphons off most of Tommy's Green Ranger powers. He also captures a couple of the Rangers, leaving only Billy & Jason to free their friends and defeat Octophantom via his only weakness: his vanity. Blue Ranger Gone Bad * In art class, a girl named Violet's shy fascination of Billy leads to her making a perfect statue of him. Rita & Zedd send Goldar, Baboo & Squatt down to turn it into a life-sized evil replica of the Blue Ranger. With the real Billy captured and trapped in the Dark Dimension, his evil twin steals the other Ranger Teens' morphers right out from under their noses. Can the team discover the ruse before facing Rita & Zedd's Vase Face monster? Midnight Sparkle's Army of Monsters MMPRS1 Classixx - King Sphinx.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Eye Guy.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Madame Woe.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Fighting Flea.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Grumble Bee.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Octophantom.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Vase Face.jpg The Main Villainess * Friends: King Sphinx, Eyeguy, Madame Woe, Fighting Flea, Grumble Bee, Octophantom & Vase Face * Enemies: Red & Blue Rangers * History: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Fourth of July Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Category:Crossovers Category:Special Episodes